Can't Stand Losing you
by atlashands13
Summary: Pre-Catching Fire  - Annie and Finnick before the 75th Annual Hunger Games' reaping. A Christmas one shot, very fluffy!


_A/N: I was rather bored yesterday night so I decided to write this one shot about Finnick and Annie. I hope you enjoy it, please review and be sure to check out my fic: Letters To Catnip_. _Merry Christmas all!_

* * *

><p>Fingers entwined, Finnick and Annie sat on the beach. It was a cold December evening, no one was on the beach except for them. Annie was pushed against Finnick, he was trying to keep her warm.<p>

"I can't do this," Annie whispered, she was shaking and crying.

"It's okay, I will make it through, Annie, I need to protect you," he whispered as he wiped away Annie's tears.

Annie shook her head. "I'm going mad, Finn. I know I am going mad, I can't- I just can't stand losing you."

"You won't. Trust me, I will come back. I love you, remember?"

Annie again shook her head. "Don't say that. Don't say those words before I lose you. I want to go with you, Finn."

A bitter laugh escaped Finnick's mouth. "Annie, you said it yourself, you're going mad. I can't have you enter the arena with me. Haymitch planned everything out, I'll make it through. Going into the arena for the second time will do you no good."

"If I die, I want to die with you. You're the only one that keeps me sane. If I lose you, I will lose myself. Do you know how I am when you're not here? I can't think properly, I can't do anything properly. They all think I'm a poor mad girl, the poor mad girl from District Four. I will be if I lose you. I want to die knowing you're by my side."

Finnick kissed Annie's forehead. He wondered why she didn't understand he couldn't have her in the Games again. It was all so complicated, he hated when things got complicated.

"Don't say that, Annie. You don't deserve to die. You're not going to die. I won't let you go into the Games. I will not do that, do you understand me?"

"When did things start to get so complicated, Finn? I remember when I was twelve, my father was teaching me how to swim. I was so scared, but I made it through. By the end of the year I could swim and then I got reaped. We have so many careers in District Four, how was it that no one volunteered for me?"

Finnick sighed, if only he knew. "Beautiful things can come from the dark, my sweet Annie. If you hadn't been reaped, we would've never met."

"It's snowing, Finnick," Annie suddenly said. She stuck her tongue out and caught the snowflakes on her tongue. Finnick couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of him. She was beautiful, he loved every piece of her.

"Don't you think it's weird? How we're sitting here on the beach when it's snowing? People must thing we're mad. They already think I am mad, but now they will think you are too," she said with a small smile. Her eyes were still closed and she was humming happily.

That was what Annie often did. She forgot where they were talking about, she just drifted away. It pained him, how Annie had gone mad in the Arena. She didn't deserve it, she was so bright before the Games.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"Do you think it would help if I wish upon a falling star?" she asked, as she lay her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were still closed, she seemed happy. He wish he could forget their previous conversation, like Annie had.

"Where would you wish for then?"

"Don't be silly, if I tell you, it won't come true!"

"Wish upon a falling star, my sweet Annie. May all your wishes come true."

Annie smiled and opened her eyes for a brief second.

"Done," she spoke as she let loose of Finnick's hand.

"Let's take a walk. Our last walk for this year," she whispered as she trailed Finnick's face with her right hand.

Finnick smiled and stood up. He helped Annie up and eloped her in a hug. He couldn't help but wish that every night was like this. Just him and Annie and no one else. That was how he liked it.

He draped the cloth they were sitting on around Annie's body. "I don't want you to get sick," he implied.

"I'm already sick, Finnick. Ill in my head, Annie the poor mad girl from District Four."

"Don't say that! You're not mad, you just experienced a horrible Games."

Finnick entwined their fingers again and slowly started walking.

"Didn't everyone, Finnick? Didn't everyone experience something horrible in the Arena. Why is it me that got mad? Of all people!" she shrieked and she started to sob again.

Finnick pulled her in a hug again and kissed her hair. "It isn't your fault, Annie. You did great in there. You won, remember?"

"But what did I get from it, Finn? Nothing, absolutely nothing, but pain and horror. I got a mere four at the training. I would've been killed if it weren't for the tributes that thought I'd die from a cold. They thought I was pathetic, Finnick! I killed my own District partner!" she wailed.

"Annie! You did not kill Orion. That tribute, he misled you. He pushed you against O-

"Don't say his name. I can't bear hearing it! Stop it! Stop the noise, Finn! Stop!" she cried.

"I'm here, Annie. Everything is fine now, I love you," he whispered as he pulled Annie closer.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Only Annie's sobs filled the air. Finnick couldn't help but feel sorry for her. How was it that he was still able to think clear while this wonderful girl in his arms couldn't?

"Don't leave me, Finn."

"I won't leave you, Annie. Not for long, soon all of this will be over. You and I, we will make it."

"I'm such a mess, how is it that you still love me?"

"I can look beyond that. You are amazing and wonderful. Anyone who can't see that is mad."

Annie laughed sorely. "I'm the mad one here, but it's okay as long I have you."

"You'll always have me. "

"Merry Christmas, Finn."

"Merry Christmas, Annie," he whispered before he pushed his lips on hers.


End file.
